Flat panel display devices such as plasma display panels (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been widely studied and utilized.
OLED display devices are spontaneous light emitting devices. OLED display devices may therefore be downsized and lightened relative to LCD devices because an OLED display device may not require a backlight unit which has been normally implemented into LCD devices.
Further, OLED display devices have a better viewing angle and contrast ratio than LCD devices using liquid crystals. Furthermore, OLED display devices may have advantages in terms of power consumption, and can be driven by a relatively low DC voltage and with a quick response speed. OLED display devices may be resistant to external impact and can have a wide driving temperature range. In particular, since the manufacturing process is simple, there is an advantage that the production costs can be saved more than through the use of conventional LCD devices.
Organic light emitting diode display devices can include a signal control unit for controlling a signal for each pixel, an organic light emitting unit for generating light for each pixel using an organic material according to the signal, and an anode cell array unit being interposed between the signal control unit and the organic light emitting unit to define each of cells by isolating each pixel. The anode cell array unit can include an anode structure.
An anode cell array unit may include an anode cell isolator which isolates the pixel from each other to define the cells. The anode cell isolator may be formed by filling a trench penetrating through the anode structure with an insulating material. In these conventional embodiments, a leakage current may be generated in a corner region between the anode cell isolator and the anode structure due to the concentration of the electric field.